


Yozakura Anmitsu

by violetstorm



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, as per usual, magilou trolling, rokunor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: “I-It isn’t a date!” Eleanor managed to say. “He just offered to take me out for a celebratory meal, after all this is over!”“Sounds like a date to me.”“It’s not a date!”





	Yozakura Anmitsu

“You too, Rokurou! Yozakura anmitsu. I won’t forget!”

Eleanor gave Rokurou a warm smile, one he returned himself. Yozakura anmitsu… Yozakura anmitsu… Eleanor repeated the name over and over in her head, determined not to forget it. Once all this is over, she and Rokurou could settle down and eat Yozakura anmitsu together…They would make it out of here alive and...

“Rokurou..? Can I ask you something?” Laphicet’s voice rang out, catching Rokurou’s attention. He broke his gaze away from Eleanor’s, and turned to the little malak.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Rokurou began to walk away, leaving Eleanor behind. She watched him leave, his kimono fluttering behind his body, Kurogane Stormquell safely tucked into its sheath… His body was marred by multiple wounds from their fight with Shigure, yet he still walked proudly and with purpose. It’s no surprise, Eleanor thought. He did accomplish the goal he had been training his whole life for.

“Ohoho, what’s this I hear~?”

Eleanor felt a chill run down her spine, despite the heat surrounding her.

“Magilou,” Eleanor said, turning to face the bothersome witch. That teasing tone of voice, that devious grin.. Magilou was never up to anything good, but the combination of her grin and voice meant that she was _especially_ not up to anything good.

“Do mine own ears deceive me? Or did I hear correctly? Did our little goody-two shoes exorcist get asked out on a date with a _daemon_ ~?” Magilou purred, that wicked smile never leaving her face. Had Eleanor not been in the midst of a volcano, surely she would have become frozen when Magilou mentioned the word “date”.

A date..? Rokurou asked her out on a _date_ ..? B-But only couples go on dates together, Eleanor thought frantically, her mind racing. She and Rokurou weren’t a couple! They were only friends. He didn’t care about Eleanor in _that_ way. He didn’t ask her out romantically. Did he? No, he couldn’t have!

“I-It’s nothing like that! Y-You should mind your own business!” Eleanor stuttered. She felt her cheeks flaring up. It wasn’t a date! Only two people in love went on dates! He was just offering her a meal, as friends. As a celebration, for when they finally defeat Artorius and Innominat. Right? She chided herself for letting Magilou's comments get to her so easily. Magilou was only teasing. 

“Are you _suure_ it’s not a date? After all, even a blind bat could see how Rokurou makes those oogly-eyes at you all the time,” Magilou snickered. Eleanor was sure she was a red as the lava running through the volcano. She snuck a glance towards Rokurou, who was still deep in conversation with Laphicet, and breathed a sigh of relief. She would be absolutely mortified if he overheard Magilou.

“In battle, he’s always watching you, making sure you don’t get hurt by any daemons~” Magilou continued.

“Keep it down, Magilou!” Eleanor dove towards Magilou, who danced away from Eleanor’s outstretched hands.

“You’ve noticed too! Looks like you’re not as innocent as you look.”

“Magilou!” Eleanor cried out.

“An exorcist, accepting a request for a date from a daemon! It’s only fitting for a traitor of the Abbey, I suppose,” Magilou placed one hand on her chest, the other held in front of her, in her signature, obnoxious, theatrical pose. “Oh, imagine how _aghast_ the people will be, seeing their  _saviour_ conversing with their common enemy! Imagine how it will stir the hearts of the people! The forbidden love affair between an exorcist and a dae-”

Eleanor, at last, managed to successfully grab at Magilou. She held onto the witch’s shoulder with one hand, the other clasped firmly down over her mouth. “Th-That’s enough talking for you, Magilou!” Eleanor hissed through gritted teeth.

“..Am I interrupting something?”

Eleanor heart dropped. Velvet. This wasn’t good. This wasn't good at all. She removed her hand from Magilou and turned to face the daemon walking towards her, Eizen in tow. Lovely. Another person to deal with. Hopefully Magilou would have the decency to keep quiet. Eleanor shook her head feverishly.

“Not at all! Magilou was just speaking about private affairs-” Eleanor shot Magilou the dirtiest look she could. “-that are meant to be kept quiet.”

Velvet raised an eyebrow, but she didn’t question it, thank goodness. “Whatever. Magilou, I want you to tell us about Melchior-”

“Velvet, there are more important issues at stake here!” Magilou cried out.

“Which are..?” Velvet inquired.

“Eleanor’s love life, I’ll have you know.”

Eleanor gaped at Magilou, horrified and at a loss for words. She looked at Velvet and Eizen, pleading with her eyes. Both of them were so apathetic, especially about romance, and they should be preparing for their fight with Melchior, ohpleasepleaseplease don’t ask, don’t ask, don’t ask… Eleanor was mentally screaming at Magilou. She wished she had some sale’tomah to force-feed that accursed witch!

“With Rokurou, I presume?” Eizen asked. Eleanor couldn’t decide if she turned pale or a bright pink. They weren’t supposed to ask more questions!

“Naturally. He asked her out on a date, in fact,” Magilou was almost singing at this point, relishing Eleanor’s obvious dismay.

“Did you say yes?” Velvet turned to Eleanor. No, no, no! Eleanor couldn’t believe her ears. Shouldn’t she be more focused on their goal ahead?! Why was she asking more questions?!

“I-It isn’t a date!” Eleanor managed to say. “He just offered to take me out for a celebratory meal, after all this is over!”

“Sounds like a date to me.”

“It’s not a date!”

Velvet and Magilou bore identical, sinister grins, while even the normally-stoic Eizen was chuckling. Eleanor wondered what she ever did to deserve this.

“Who would’ve imagined that an exorcist would go on a date with a daemon?” Velvet stared at Eleanor, who looked away, arms crossed. “I guess we’ve been a bad influence on you, huh?”

“I told you, it’s not-”

“Hey! You guys done here?!” Rokurou called out from across the cavern. Eleanor thanked the Empyreans for this distraction. She had never loved somebody as much as she loved Rokurou in that moment.

“Yeah, we’re ready to move. What about you?” Velvet, at long last, turned her attention away from their discussion about Eleanor’s date. No, wait, it’s not a date! It’s just a meal between two friends! That's all! Velvet and Eizen began to walk towards Rokurou, who waved them over. After a moment’s hesitation, Eleanor began to follow, Magilou walking closely behind. Eleanor prayed that their conversation would be over, but of course, such a luxury could never be had with a certain witch hanging around.

“So~,” Magilou began. Eleanor groaned. “When is the date?”

“A-As if I’d tell you when we’re having our date!” Eleanor huffed, but to her horror, Magilou was grinning even wider than ever.

“So, you admit that it _is_ a date~!”

Maybe the volcano erupting wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness for Magilou's teasing.


End file.
